


The Walk Home

by bordle_OWO



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Sexual Assault, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bordle_OWO/pseuds/bordle_OWO
Summary: Gordon is on his way home and decides to indulge himself in a little violent assault.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	The Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags. let me know if I'm missing any. Rape in real life is disgusting.

Gordon was walking home from a long day at work when he decided to indulge in one of his more illegal pastimes. He had been following a cute little teenager for a couple blocks, and he decided he wanted to get his rocks off before he got home.

His course of action decided, he began to walk just a little bit faster to catch up with the boy. He was short and a bit chubby; Gordon couldn’t tell what age he was, but he didn’t seem older than 17 at the oldest. Probably insecure as hell. As soon as he caught up to the boy and they passed an alleyway, he yanked the boy into it, covering his mouth before he could alert anyone. The streets were mostly empty at the moment, but he didn’t want to take any chances.

Gordon wasted little time, shoving the boy over a trash can and yanking his pants down. He wasn’t looking for anything but a quick hole to fill and maybe a glance at a cute tear covered face.

To his surprise, the boy had a pussy, but Gordon wasn’t going to complain. A hole is a hole, after all, and the added lubrication would make it less likely to chafe his dick.

The boy was valiantly trying to struggle, but Gordon was bigger and stronger and easily overpowered the teen’s attempts to break free from his grip. 

It wasn’t exactly easy to unbuckle his slacks while holding a struggling person down, but Gordon had the kind of practice that would traumatize most people. 

The boy was getting a bit loud, so before he thrust inside the waiting, possibly virgin hole, he decided to take the boy’s shirt and use it to gag him and immobilize him further. He also pulled the boy’s sports bra up to see what he had going on under there. His tits were surprisingly large, probably due to his size.

Gordon groaned; They would make good handholds.

Getting tired of the setup, he simply spread the boys fat, hairy labia apart and tried to force his hard dick inside the tiny hole. It took a lot of force, but he managed to get the head in first. It was so tight, the boy was almost assuredly a virgin. Maybe he hadn’t even played with himself.

Gordon felt his dick twitch at the thought of violating a pure body like that, untouched even by the boy himself. 

With his dick practically being strangled, he had to work hard to thrust further into the tight, wet entrance. It was worth it though. When he was fully sheathed in the heat, he let himself adjust some, giving himself time to look down at his victim.

The boy was crying but dead-eyed. He was barely even struggling at this point, probably more than aware that there wasn't much he could do other than submit to the man raping him. Cute.

Gordon decided to try thrusting a little bit and pulled himself about halfway out before slamming back inside. The pain managed to jerk the boy back to some semblance of awareness, making him jerk in his improvised restraints.

Encouraged and almost bursting from anticipation, Gordon went to town on the boy. He snapped his hips greedily into the unwilling body, chasing nothing but his own release. 

He leaned down, forcing the little rape toy to feel the heat of his body all along his back. 

“You’re even tighter than my youngest son,” Gordon whispered, gripping at the boy’s chest, palming the flesh. Gordon could see the revulsion those words brought to the boy’s face, the disgust at not just being raped, but being raped by the kind of vile monster that would take advantage of his own children.

Gordon couldn’t help but laugh at that. He knew his actions were wrong, but he didn’t care so much as revel in the wrongdoing. The horror in his victims’ faces, the way they realize they’re not an isolated event. It makes him harder.

Gordon reached one hand down to grope the boy’s little dick, forcing him to feel positively simulated from the experience of being violated. It was a toss-up sometimes, whether the trauma of being raped would leave someone isolated and broken, or whether they would cope by embracing the fact that there were times that they could have any sort of agency taken away from them.

That they were nothing more than fleshlights to anyone who could overpower them.

For some people, it became a kind of fetish. It was always fun to have someone be ruined enough by him that they have no other way to cope than to enjoy the horrors he forced upon them.

He could feel the boy getting wetter around his dick, that was always a good sign. If they could be tricked into liking it they were less likely to do anything about it.

“Do you actually like this, whore,” Gordon teased, punctuating his words with thrusts, “you’re wet around my cock, slut, could it be that you actually like some random stranger raping you?”

The boy looked alarmed at Gordon’s accusations, desperately shaking his head. Gordon laughed. This wouldn’t be too hard. He didn’t have to wait much longer until the sweet contractions of the boy’s cunt around him indicated the boy’s climax.

Gordon took that as an indicator to stop caring what the boy felt and just rammed in as hard as he could until he came. He rested against the boy’s back as he caught his breath before pulling out.

The boy’s front hole was red and glistening. Gordon flicked a finger against his overstimulated little dick, watching the muscles contract at the sharp pain causing some of Gordon’s cum to leak out. 

“You were a decent fuck,” He dismisses the boy, “I sure hope you can get yourself straightened out before someone else comes by and assumes you’re free to use.” The boy jerks and begins to struggle again.

“See you later, slut,” Gordon casually grabs one last grope of the boy’s tits before walking out of the alleyway, satisfied enough to make it home.


End file.
